The Devouring
by BettyBest2
Summary: The Devouring comes around once every century. Thousands die and Elizabeth is determined to put a stop to it. She encounters the beast one night in her search for peace. This encounter may lead to more than she ever expected.


I spent about two weeks writing this small bursts at a time. I didn't think I would actually finish this, so this is an accomplishment. This idea came from a review I received on my story, _The Call of Elizabeth._ Someone congratulated me for still having the hottest Melizabeth fic and I was very confused. Surely someone has trumped that by now? Anyway, it inspired me to try and write something similar, even if it's not as good as _The Call of Elizabeth_. If this is at all confusing, I apologize! I didn't have a second pair of eyes look at this.  
I hope this is enjoyable!

* * *

When a spark, no, _lightning_ had thundered through her veins, she should've known things would go wrong.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Her footsteps echo around the forest like clean cuts through the otherwise still air. Her eyes are sharp, sliding over darkened surroundings. Each tree is jagged and looming, still as the crisp air. She takes a brief pause having scouted something shudder then dart into a blind spot. Her sprint resumes in a beat, a twitch rising to her hands as magic thrums like an eager river under her skin.

 _Ark requires focus... This beast must know that._

A gust of fluid ice sweeps across her path curling silver tresses in front of her vision. With only a gasp she folds backwards, weight landing on her palms as she uses the momentum to spring herself into the air. In an instant her wings catch the air, sending her upwards with a strong beat.

The sky is crystal clear, deep silver clouds, speckled bright stars, and a white hung moon. She flies ahead with speed to create distance only taking a glance back at the blue-green canopies that sit unmoving, untouched, and innocuous. Her heartbeat drums like hummingbird wings waiting for the unknown. But nothing comes and she lifts a hand to wipe a trail of blood off her cheek from the graze. Obsidian creeps into the corner of her vision, snapping her head forward to watch in terror as it bubbles and swells, opening up like a dripping maw.

Seconds pass like raindrops of eternity. She can feel the stark contrast between her and the darkness with horrid clarity — the way the air suddenly boils like molten, and the tug of a thousand suns. How her breathing simply ceases, awaiting the inevitable. Time zooms forward ripping a reaction from her.

Turquoise twinkles and shimmers before blazing across her vision in an explosion. Her hands tremble then steady from the expulsion of magic, of the enchantment Ark, but she breathes easier as black particles flutter towards the earth. Blue eyes give a steely stare down at the forest. Then with a twist to her lips she turns towards the skies. Magic warms the tip of her finger as she traces out seven points that converge around her, erasing her presence in a blink.

Down below the treetops quiver before going still once more.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The stone path is unmoved by the force of her steps, driving her to stomp ahead faster. With a huff she cuts into teal tinged grass that gladly bends to her will. Men, children, and women alike create chartering noise that threatens to spill forth into her weighted thoughts, pushing her buzzing nerves to downright jittery levels. She decides to take to the air hoping for quiet as she lands on a hovering stepping stool of an island. Then she bounds from one then another until she settles upon a widespread archipelago where a castle rests. Wind rushes by carrying with it a bubbly almost fragrant scent, a complete contrast to the icy burn of where she was before. Trailing a hand through the length of her hair, she presses onwards into the looming grandeur in front of her.

The soles of her boots make sharp snaps against the marble flooring. Crumbs of dirt leave footsteps behind her crisp pace, but she ignores it, her skin still prickling from the heat while her mind turns over the beast that's bound to wreak devastation in the coming nights. A few moments barely pass and a pair of footsteps are heard one trailing behind another. Illuminated in the shafts of teal cascading through hexagonal glass from above, a women of pale gold locks and a male of lengthy gray rush forward to meet her.

"Princess Elizabeth! Are you all right!?" The concerned pitch invades the fog of her thoughts and Elizabeth looks up in time to feel warmth brush her cheek. The faint sting of her wound fades beneath the magic laced peck allowing Elizabeth to give a shaky smile.

"Thank you, Elaine. I'm fine, just... Stressed," she admits with a bitter taste on her tongue. Her fingers curl taught until they begin to shake and the blue of her eyes lose focus. "That beast plans to cause more destruction to the mid world than he's already thus far."

A hand larger and tougher than her own grasps her fist. A thumb attempts to rub the tension away in a soothing manner as he edges closer to Elizabeth's side. "There's no need to worry yourself, Lady Elizabeth. As leader of the Four Archangels, I will take care of that which tries to shatter the peace." He raises her hand to his lips where a kiss is placed with tender care. Elizabeth's eyes remain locked on the faint, glimmering ruby particles caught in the light. "I will plan an assault that should end this matter," he reaffirms in earnest.

The smooth powerful tone is like a faint drop in the river of her thoughts. _Going at this head on will not work. The Devouring happens every century. Many have tried and all have failed. No... we need to take a different route. One that may contain or perhaps prevent the damage..._ She blinks into focus when she notices the clamminess of her hand. She gives Mael a rather tight smile. "Um, yes, we'll figure something out, certainly."

She draws her hand back and brushes past him in seek of her room.

Mael splutters for a moment at her suddenness. "W-wait! Lady Elizabeth, you are not to take personal action!" His voice surrounds her from all sides in the cavernous hall.

She doesn't pause in her steps, not taking in his words.

"It's the Supreme Deity's word!"

This causes a ripple to wash through her as she comes to a halt. "What?"

She can hear him inhale deeply. "Your mother demands you stay here in the over world while the situation is resolved."

A muscle tenses in her jaw though her voice comes out as pleasant as bells. "Is that so? I suppose, I have no other choice then, right?"

The hall is thick with silence as Mael chokes on a response.

Elizabeth doesn't wait. "Let's go, Elaine."

Pixie like wings flutter into action as Elaine flies to her side. "Right!"

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The heavy wooden door bangs against its hinges as Elizabeth slams it shut, then with a slow breath she turns around to face her oldest most trusted friend and fairy godmother. "Was that too much?" She asks with a hesitant pull to her lips.

Elaine settles onto the opulent bed, the glowing pixie dust fading from her wings as she does. "Well, for someone who's supposed to be courting you… you were a bit harsh towards him."

"That's what I thought you'd say," her tone wilts before rising up in frustration. "I just don't understand how they can keep me locked away in this realm when the mid world is in such peril. The beast of the under world is going to go on a killing spree as the wells of magic in Britannia reach their peak. There's no stopping him directly. How can I make them understand this?" Her tirade brings her to her vanity where her fist collides with the beige wood. Baubles and jewels clink and clatter in discord.

"Elizabeth, you've worked yourself up the past two, nearly three centuries over this matter. Going to battle and tactician training despite your mother's disapproval, and hardening your heart… I'm starting to forget what my warm, witty friend used to be like."

Elizabeth meets ethereal golden eyes in the mirror and her shoulders go slack. "I'm sorry. You're right. I have changed quite a bit ever since I learned of the massacres and have been unable to help. I simply can't stand the suffering that demon causes. You understand that, right?" She turns to face her friend, hopeful.

Elaine's smile curves softly. "Of course I do." She bounces to Elizabeth's side and tugs her to the bed as they giggle. "All the more reason for me to help detox the negativity from your body!"

Elizabeth forces the metal boots off her feet in order to curl them under her body. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

"With something every Princess should be interested in at your age—"

 _"_ _Oh no…"_ Elizabeth flops backwards without grace, throwing an arm over her face for good measure.

 _"_ _Charming men!"_ Elaine bursts with enthusiasm more than enough for the two of them. "Come on Miss. Narrow-Minded-Pants, you have a rather handsome fellow who I know for certain adores you. You on the other hand give off all the emotion of a drying wall whenever he's around. Why is that?"

Elizabeth lets out a long suffering sigh as her arm falls back to her side. She's heard it all before. Mael is handsome, smart, funny, and a master of the sword. He's powerful, he's virtuous, and devoted. He'll make perfect heirs to continue the royal bloodline. Etcetera, etcetera. None of that hardly matters to her. She honestly has no clue what does. Instead of giving a definitive answer, she spouts of one of the many she's given before. "Mael is the perfect suitor, Elaine."

"Wow."

Elizabeth gives her a side look. "What?"

"You couldn't sound flatter if you tried."

Despite herself she laughs. "What more do you want from me?"

Elaine picks up a thick, fluffy pillow and swats Elizabeth's stomach with it causing the goddess to clutch it with a chuckle. "How about, _I find whatever he has to say so interesting?_ Or, _the way he looks at me makes my heart stumble and my thoughts vanish?_ _Or, I hope we can stay together forever?"_

"Talking from experience, I assume?" Elizabeth feigns ignorance earning her a brief tug of war when Elaine attempts to snatch the pillow back for another hit.

"Don't play dumb. It's unassuming of a princess such as yourself."

"Says the fairy princess struggling to yank a pillow away from me," She quips with a grin.

This earns her the weight of a fairy lying against her chest. Elizabeth watches her friend's hand angle towards a triangular jar on the round table beside her bed. The air hums for a moment as the jar floats to the dainty hand. A gentle shake and the contents within it are awakened allowing small golden light to hover around the room. So focused on the tranquility of the fireflies' paths she almost doesn't catch Elaine's quiet words.

"Be honest. Don't you want to know what it's like?"

She opens her mouth once or twice before going with, "Of course I do. I…" The idea clings like a vice having pounced from the shadows of her mind. She has friends, with Elaine being the closests, but that's not the connection she's lacking, not the one something inside her craves as plants do sunlight. She often wonders what it would be like to have someone who respects her abilities, who understands her thoughts and desires, what makes her _her._ But that want is always shoved down when Mael once again complements her beauty and reassures her he'll take care of everything for her.

"Mael and I are plenty compatible. We have just as much… enthusiasm as you and Ban."

Elaine sits up with a tired sigh. "I see the ice hasn't thawed just yet." When she hops up from the bed and floats towards the door Elizabeth starts.

"Where are you going?"

"I am also the ambassador of the fairy realm, you know. I have to provide my services sometime." Elaine gives a dainty wave, then Elizabeth is left alone with the soft buzz of insect wings. The pillow is hugged tighter to her chest as she rolls onto her side.

The gaping void within doesn't fade away.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Every attempt at leaving the castle is for naught. The hidden button within the stone wall of the dining hall had opened up to a royal guard, rigid in his position. The tunnel that leads from under the chaise within a sitting room on the east wing—a favorite escape of hers —is barred off from the outside. Even something as simple as climbing to the top of the central spire and flying out of a window had been met with opposition in the form of a magical barrier invisible to the eye. Her mother's will is enforced to the highest degree meaning Elizabeth would remain in the over world until her mother saw fit.

Days after the decree, Elizabeth paces the inside of a small training hall. The stone flooring takes a beating from her ruby heels but does not wear down no matter how many times she retraces her path. "Mother refuses to meet with me and Mael has been absent since I walked away from him," she complains to the raised platforms stationed throughout the room. "Why won't they learn that full on attacks are usel—" her words tumble into a gasp as her footing wobbles over a round pebble. Not a moment later her flailing arms steady as she reaches down, slides the shoes she was forced in off her feet and chucks them out of sight. Her chest heaves in the fluffy turquoise dress before gradually easing.

Her shoulders fall as she exhales and looks down. "If I hadn't failed in reasoning with him... Violence merely breeds violence. I simply want the pain and suffering to end," the crack in her tone hangs in the air like a lone dreary note. The sensations holds until she rubs the stinging from her eyes away with force. "No more standing around and wallowing when I could be doing something productive."

Glancing around at the pale stones stained emerald green from the lit up torches causes a feeling to bubble up from within. A wide smile stretches across ruby lips as a single breath takes in the bitter twinge of sudor seemingly locked in the air. "I know just what I can do."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

A page interrupted the flow of her vigorous drills. And once he overcame her appearance the urgency of his news is well worth the break. Her bare feet can't carry her fast enough through the winding corridors. She was told to head to room _Zeta_ held at the base of the island carrying the castle. Surrounded on all sides by reinforced magic it's the most secure place in the realm to be with the only way of entering being from above.

If unfamiliar with the decor of the castle one would miss the heptagonal teal stone embed between two pillars in the wall, and even if noticed it reacts only to a select few. Elizabeth's fingertips graze the cool texture discharging sparkles around the gem. The wall retracts then slides right with a grated groan. The spiral case before her begins her descent. Only a handful of steps down and the wall slams back in place with a resonance of finality. The darkness welcomes her with cold arms and chilly drafts. She hesitates for the briefest of moments and then the fleshy slaps of her footsteps racing downwards echo around. Her palms drag over the narrow rocky walls besides her for balance and is grateful for the faint glow given off from the various gems within them. And then a dead end nearly smashes into her face.

The final barrier.

The feathers of her wings ruffle then smooth at something static in the air. It's sharp and tangy, a powerful sort of magic that pickles across her exposed skin. The sensation brings her up short attempting to stall her thoughts as it seems achingly familiar. With haste she drags her finger over seven stones—ruby, citrine, topaz, emerald, sapphire, teal, and amethyst—and she melts through the final stair. Her wings spread then pull back inwards, softening her landing as the remains of her dress settle across her thighs.

She first notices the trio of guards off to the back then Mael poised before them. His muddy brown eyes round at the sight of her and his jaw seems to unhinge. "P-Princess Elizabeth! Y-your attire seems t-to have—" he grapples for words for a time as she notices the steady deepening pink of his skin under the pale yellow ring of fire along the walls.

She can't help the innocent twinge of a smile she gains at his spluttering displeasure. "What this?" She inquires in light tones while sweeping an arm over the shredded sleeveless dress wrapped over her torso and capped off mid thigh. "It just needed a few... renovations. You understand, right Lord Mael?" She tacks on the honorific to sweeten her display further.

She's about to go on further on how she put the extra fabric to use in tying up her hair when a feeling smooths over her, halting the air in her throat. It's slow and dragging like the dry heat of a desert. Every inch of her feels exposed under the sensation unlike any other she's come to experience, urging her gaze to the side where the source of it is. Black, gaping and infinite, yank her back to that night in the forest, frigid, silent, and fighting to stay one step ahead or forfeit her life. This time it's contained to two eyes that watch her set in an unexpected face.

Where Mael's is long and narrow this one is wider, more rigid in the jaw. His hair is wilder with a lively golden hue. He's shorter, wiry in form instead of bulkily built. Tanned skin and roving muscle that leads to a—

She squeaks—a rather embarrassing break to her composure—and faces ahead, clenching and unclenching her tingling, clammy palms. "Is that... Is that t-the...?" She trails off uncertain as to why her heart has found a resting place beating frantically in her throat.

Mael's displeasure sinks further within his eyes. "The demonic beast of the under world, yes," he confirms in a snippy manner.

"That's _prince_ to you, cretin." The smooth resonance from her side is both light and chilling, twisting into a velvety chuckle that raises a tremble along her spine.

She had no idea his voice would be so… normal. The years of his image being warped into that of a bloodthirsty monster had all but fogged her awareness of his origins. The demon heir of the under world is all but elusive known only to the confines of his realm. Except during the magical peak of the mid world, that is.

Still Elizabeth manages to keep her wits about her and maintain a level gaze with Mael lest she turn as pink as he had before. "How did you capture and... contain him?" Despite not having seen any sort of barricade, there's no way the beast would remain in place otherwise, so it must be invisible to the eye.

Mael's metal soles practically grind into the ground as he prowls closer to the captive. "We used a rather unstable yet useful containment spell rune at the suggestion of Lady Elaine. She said containment would be key to lowering the loss of life a battle would ensue." Elizabeth has no choice but to turn towards the demon as Mael stops just short of a dim white line separating the two. "The fairies had come across such a rune in an exchange with a mage trespassing in the Fairy King's forest."

 _Of course Elaine had a hand in this,_ Elizabeth mentally sighs in gratitude.

"Demon, you're of no match to the goddesses. A swift death is in order for your heinous sins." Mael's words rattle her ear drums and plunge her heart beneath icy waters. Then the beast's expression catches her attention.

Unlike Mael's which is a twisted mess of infuriated lines and an outraged flush, there's a calmness to the jagged way he grins and an underlying surge of something sinister lying within his eyes. She can't fathom why such an expression arrests her attention.

"If that's true, cretin... Why am I still here?"

Mael whirls away from him and pins her with a regretful look. "Death would merely send this beast to a place within the under world, its element. Therefore, we are devising a way in which to keep him locked away and," she sees something flash across his eyes before his sentence finishes on an odd note. "A-and this is where you come in. The Supreme Deity has made it known that you shall keep watch over the beast until it's decided how we shall proceed." He hurries towards her sweeping up her hand between his. "Now this is a highly important matter entrusted to you, though I'm certain you'll manage just fine. The containment spell is unstable, so if anything were to happen, escape and call for the guards that'll be stationed above _Zeta_."

She blinks up at Mael in utter confusion. There's no way she'd be left with such a dangerous task being the sole princess of the realm. There would be no way that Mael wouldn't see it fit that he do such a job as his duty to protect her and show her his worth.

Her stomach roils and twists as waves of fury build within. There's a catch. Something he's hiding. Still she smiles as a pretty doll would while Mael places a vapid kiss upon her cheek. Her gaze burns into that of the demon beyond his shoulder. "Of course."

Mael smiles all charms and satisfaction as he calls for the trio of guards to follow his leave.

A hollow resonance of their voices just reaches her hearing as they travel up the stairs. _"You failed to mention that the spell is only unstable from the outside not within. That demon can't escape under her watch."_

 _"The princess has a ridiculous notion of wanting to partake in affairs not of her station. This will make her feel validated."_

 _"Of course, Lord Mael."_

Her skin flushes and an annoying sting builds behind her eyes as her fists tremble at get sides. She twists away from the deep gaze of the demon, marching further into the ovular cavern. "They treat me like my actions mean _nothing_ , like my accomplishments hold no merit. I don't want to be seen as just some symbol while my _betrothed_ ," the word comes out with a pinch of hysteria tinged with despair, "goes on to do things as he sees fit. I want to be able to do what I can so that pain, suffering, and _loss_ doesn't have to happen! It's not always necessary!"

"You're right. It isn't."

His voice is almost out of place from the even way in which he addresses her. None of the veiled hostility from before, just a simple statement. It's so jarring she turns back to face him, eyebrows furrowed just as he continues.

"That's just it. It doesn't always have to happen... but it does sometimes," his grin turns sharp and dangerous as he leans forward against the barrier, silvery sparks glowing where his palms lie flat.

Her tongue lies like lead in her mouth while her heart pounds away at her ribs. She can see smoky black curl around him almost sentient in its movements the way it prods and smooths along the barrier. And for a moment it feels almost like being trapped with a predator with only a thin sheet keeping the two apart, simply awaiting the inevitable tear. Only knowing he can't possibly escape allows her to collect her scattered thoughts.

"I know that," she swallows and says it more firmly, _"I know that._ Death is apart of life just as people must know misery to understand happiness. But senseless murdered doesn't have to take place."

"What if it's not senseless?"

Something creaks and grinds, then gives within her. That cheeky grin smirk like he knows he's smashing all the wrong buttons spread over his face has her standing before the barrier, feathers ruffled behind her before she can even comprehend the thought of moving. "You call the devouring of thousands of women, men, and children _oh just some part of the greater good!?"_

"The greater good of the under world." One hand slides off of the barrier then the other as he moves to the center of his confinement.

She has to brush her palms over her arms to make sure the fine layer of ice she felt at the drop in his tone was her imagination. Turning her eyes away, she exhales in a weary fashion, "I don't know why I believed I could communicate with someone like you."

"I'll take that as you won't be letting me go?"

"You guessed right." She moves several paces away before halting at a gold rimmed table. _Zeta_ is a room of smooth rock, thousands upon thousands of glowing teal gems, and yellow fire. It holds within it all the accommodations necessary for royals to remain within for a time.

In the quiet that grows stiff she hears from him again. "You have a strong will and determination, otherwise you wouldn't be facing me after our last encounter, goddess."

She halts for a moment in examining the bed to glance at him. The inky smoke covers the floor around him thick as mud which he reclines casually over, arms crossed behind his head of wild hair. She breathes a smidge lighter at the dark layer that now stretches from his waist down to his ankles. "A strong will and determination, you say? Perhaps it's not that. Maybe I am just foolish."

"If you're foolish, then so am I."

Her eyes widen as questions circle her mind. He however doesn't say more leaving her to settle on the bed gaze focused on the elusive demon. She knows that there's more to this containment, that there's a high chance that they plan to torment him. She isn't like Mael or even her mother. Violence breeds violence and the longer beyond the time the Devouring usually takes place their prince remains absent the more suspicious those of the under world will become. A solution must be found and she has a feeling her appointed watch duty will be key to doing so.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 _The sky is crystal clear, deep silver clouds, speckled bright stars, and a white hung moon. She flies ahead with speed to create distance only taking a glance back at the blue-green canopies that sit unmoving, untouched and innocuous. Her heartbeat drums like hummingbird wings waiting for the unknown. But nothing comes and she lifts a hand to wipe a trail of blood off her cheek from the graze. Something creeps into the edge of her vision, snapping her head forward in time for a face to fill her vision._

 _Her wrists are caught in rough, unyielding hands where they're then pressed crossed behind her back. The demon prince hovers before her, black curling from his bare flesh as his teeth gleam in a cutting smile. He leans forward and her heart drums so fast she can hardly breathe._ Have I really failed everyone? Am I going to be on of the Devoured?

 _Expecting agony to flare up across her throat from the sinking of his teeth, her entire body jolts at the moist contact of his tongue trailing a sluggish path over the gash on her cheek. Pain twists with a budding heat tingling across her flesh and she finds her heartbeat skipping over her ribs._

 _His breath warms her ear and a shiver winds down her spine as she stares pupils blown wide at the shadows closing in around them._

 _"Now that I've had a sample... I won't stop until I've had the full course."_

She bolts upwards, palm slapping over her cheek as if to hide away the sparks ignited by his tongue. _It wasn't real_ , she tells herself, and yet something about what he said makes her question that entire encounter all over again. Her eyes snap to the demon where he lies, void eyes intent on her. The strange tug is instant in meeting that gaze, forcing her to look downwards where the smoke now appears more bubbly instead of thick and muddy.

She fires off a question before she can even think it over. "How does your magic work?"

He sits up lips curling and eyes filling with something mischievous, seemingly unaffected by the boiling darkness around him. "Why that's a rather personal question, goddess. You don't see me asking you how you'd want to be worked over."

She feels the skin under her palm warm at his audacity, though a shock of laughter spills over her lips. If her fairy godmother hadn't shared all she knew from Ban, Elizabeth is certain she'd be red up to her hairline. Instead her mouth forms a wry grin. "You have a sense of humor, I see."

"I pride myself in being a man of many facets."

"A murdered being one of them," she huffs with a raised eyebrow, swiping messy bangs from her eyes.

His brow lowers. "I have never been known to be a slacker, my supposed guard."

Her cheeks color as humiliation turns her stomach sour. The lowered intensity of the flames makes her realize how late it must be and and she springs from the bed, nerves keyed up from how vulnerable she'd allowed herself to be. "I—"

"Was watching me while attempting to see if you could figure me out in that pretty little head of yours?" He fills in for her in a light candid way as if speaking from experience all the while the darkness that had been building begins to condense. "In the exhaustion of your efforts you succumbed to sleep. You don't know how many times I could've tried to escape," she feels statuesque as his gaze lands on her. "Or what would've happened had I succeeded."

Elizabeth throws herself forward, palm pressed to the floor as she yanks on the unwavering spirit of the earth. By the time she flips back to her feet a sleek white shield has formed in her grasp while her other hand is curled in readiness. "What do you plan to do?!"

He watches her with a slight impish grin while violet sparks leap from the orb of darkness he now holds above his palm. "You're reaction time could use a little work—"

"What is your plan, prince?!" Her voice is like a whip cutting through his amusement. Her palm grows sweaty against the her grip on her shield as the acrid scent of burning swells with every meeting of lightning and barrier. Silvery sparks light up the curious way he watches her as if in contemplation. Elizabeth swallows but stands her ground despite knowing she stands no chance if he escapes right now.

He did choose to let her live before after all.

In a blink the dark orb sinks down across his skin like paint running down a blank canvas. Her eyes follow the unique paths a bit stunned. "Nothing, for now. It's not time yet anyway," he admits with a shrug.

She only lowers her shield a fraction, while shifting her gaze back to his face. "Your power. How does it work?" She demands breathless.

He remains silent, moving to sit with his back resting to the barrier.

She drops her shield with a resounding clang and goes right up to the invisible wall between them. "Answer me! You let me live that night! No one goes against you without receiving serious injury or dying outright. So why me? Do you plan on hunting me during the Devouring? Is that it, prince?!" Her throat twinges from the volume of words, but holds steady in her glare with the forceful pull of his eyes.

"Are you done yet?" He asks, untroubled in his tone.

Her hands quake at her sides as her blood builds, bubbles, then outright boils. She whips around so fast her ponytail smacks her on the side of her face. " _You are infuriating_. I don't see how we could ever share anything in common."

She's nearly to the other side of the room when his response comes reluctant and low. "You're turning a blind eye to an immediate threat, so did I. Look where I am now because of it."

Her breathing stills for an instant as she turns around. "So I was right then? About..." She doesn't want to voice it.

"Let's just say you got the hunting part right at least," his chuckle is full and surprisingly pleasing to her ears and she feels it again, the way his eyes travel over her. It's heavy and heated, tripping up her heart and sweeping away her every thought. Men have gazed at her in such ways but usually it leaves her uncomfortable and oily not tingly and warm like she wants to—

She collapses into a chair, face in her hand as a piece of Elaine's words decides that now is the perfect time to intrude.

 _The way he looks at me makes my heart stumble and my thoughts vanish?_

 _I am not attracted to him. I am not attracted to Prince—_ She opens her eyes to the smooth wood of the table. _What is his name_? A hysterical laugh threatens to bubble upwards at the thought. _Should I even give common courtesy to a murdering beast_? Her eyes twinkle with mirth as she meets his curious gaze while hunched over the table. "So tell me Prince, do you come with a name?"

He tilts his head, his grin absolutely lecherous and makes her cheeks warm. "That depends. Do you plan on screaming it later?"

She snorts into her palms unable to really hide her laughter as something comes loose in her chest. "Putting it that way, you have a higher chance than a certain Archangel." She can feel the flush run down to her skin the moment she utters those words.

His gaze feels warmer somehow as he finally gives his name. "Meliodas."

She's always believed everyone deserves a second chance. She has a feeling Meliodas will be the one to prove her right.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The yellow ring of flames grow in intensity once more, shedding more light around room _Zeta_ just as her stomach gives a mighty growl. It has been quite a few hours since her last meal she realizes and is grateful to the cooking facilities provided. This room wasn't meant to be a prison after all. She looks from the possibility of food to Meliodas and back. It occurs to her that multitasking is a thing.

On her feet and on front of an unassuming iron oven. She reaches into the square silver compartment above it and pulls out a black cauldron. "So what is the under world like?" She asks with interest.

Meliodas hums as if caught off guard by her brand of question. "It's... well, it's similar yet the complete opposite of this realm."

She watches the way a furrow comes to his brow as he draws a leg up all while she pulls fresh ingredients out of a circular container twice as big as her fist. "How so?"

"For starters, I haven't seen anyone pull a full stalk of celery out of a container so small."

Elizabeth bounces briefly on the balls of her feet, her wings fluttering in pride at being able to explain. "Oh that's simple! There's a warp spell in place that's able to connect with any of the forests, refineries, distilleries, and so on that we have in place in this realm. You simply need to think of what you desire and more than likely you'll be able to obtain it."

"A place taken right from dreams," he muses aloud.

The cauldron is placed within the oven where a rainbow luminance swells from within. Elizabeth pads over to the barrier where she sits herself with her legs tucked and angled neatly to the side. Like this, she can fool herself into believing things are normal. Two people conversing to fill the gap between them.

Meliodas shifts so he's leaning more towards her, his eyes sweeping across her face from time to time as if in study. "The under world is darker, desert like in some places and tundra like in others. Fires stand out like mini suns against the olive green sky," he trails a hand through the air as if to demonstrate and Elizabeth watches enraptured as black smoke begins to curl in fluid twists within his confinement. "Mountains are nests to dragons of all sorts. Centar like creatures stalk the forests. Darkness keeps the very fabric of the under world together."

"How so?" She breathes surprised at how intrigued she finds herself. His voice weaves around her, smooth and enchanting as he attempts to paint a picture of his world.

He curls his fingers palm upwards as a gaseous orb swirls innocently within. There's a gravity to his words that cools the atmosphere between them considerably. "Most souls head to purgatory where the darkness feeds off of their pain, misery, suffering, regrets... That energy fuels the life within the under world. If that were to taper of," little by little the orb fades and dissipates until there's nothing left. "life there would be extinguished."

Her skin blanches so fast she can almost feel the horror encasing her in ice. She pulls her knees to her chest as the weight of dread dangles from a thin line above her head. "So the Devouring...?"

He leans back, eyes guarded in their stare. "A means of sustaining my world."

She tugs her lower lip between her teeth and presses her face to her knees hoping the jolt of pain will be enough to keep her mind clear and focused, not sunk below a sea of thoughts. _He's been doing this for the sake of his people. And my clan plans to torture him for it. We've had it all wrong. How can… There must be some other way to fuel the darkness of his realm and spare him._

"Hey." A tapping noise alerts her gaze to Meliodas knocking on the space between them. "I can almost see the maelstrom of thoughts going off in your head. You're going to work yourself up and I thought it was agreed upon that I would have the honor to do that."

He looks at her from beneath wagging eyebrows causing a tiny smile blooms as she seems to surface for air. "And when was that?" She giggles.

"I do recall you saying I had a higher chance than that pitiful Archangel of having you scream my name." Mystery and promise, liquid fire and a plethora of the unknown all make up the heavy stare he casts her in.

A swooping sensation overtakes her belly sending her flying to her feet and scurrying towards the oven. "I didn't make a promise now did I?" Her hands flutter around useless for a moment as she works to get her head on straight. Meliodas is interesting, humorous, and different from any man she's encountered. But by no means can she develop a liking towards him.

"You're right."

A fractured sense of relief allows her to open the oven now pulsing around the finished food. "Now then—"

"I guess I just have to get your word."

Her throat clams up and she's left standing oddly in front of the open oven with shaky, sweaty hands. _Is he serious?_ Is her first question to herself. No one has ever openly pursued her before. Being courted by Mael deters most and Mael himself treats her as if she's already his. There's no teasing or talk about the future union. She's just cattle waiting to be put to use. Meliodas has no reservations. He wants her, probably in ways she's never really allowed herself to imagine before and he's privy to her growing interest despite her best efforts.

She yanks the cauldron free so fast it nearly spills over the brim. "Vegetable stew! Everyone likes vegetable stew, right?" She announces with a too bright grin.

"You're pretty cute when you're flustered. And that shredded dress makes me—"

"Don't finish that sentence," she demands in a strained tone, collecting bowls and spoons absentmindedly. "We have other things to focus on like what to do about the upcoming Devouring and my clan's plans to punish you."

"They pose no threat to me," he says offhandedly.

"Don't be so careless, Meliodas!" She meets his gaze with a pinched frown.

His hands brace against the only thing keeping them apart. "I could grow used to the way you say my name."

Something deep within her coils and burns, insistent on breaking free of her confines. It's the same feeling she has when she goes to train, or goes against orders, or leaves the realm unchecked. Elizabeth allows herself to ogle Meliodas' features—his wild face, the strength beneath tanned skin, and the darkness clinging low on his hips, hiding what she'd only seen a glimpse of before—pulse thumping in anticipation. She's somehow steady when ladling soup into two bowls. "I should eat, so I have energy to..." Her throat runs dry as her admission settles like static in the air. "Do you want to join me?" Her thoughts are coming up short, her mind seemingly a vast white void of nothingness. She has no idea what she's saying.

"After," he tells her, voice lower, rougher, beyond eager to pounce. "I wouldn't want to distract you."

Nodding with all the normalcy in the world she sinks into a chair, back to him, thighs pressed tightly together. _Have I lost my mind? I can't be seriously agreeing to this._ Her gaze drift to the bed they'll be in where he'll be hovering over her, weight pressed down on her as she arches and squirms. The image is beyond appealing. She's certain she would crawl through fire to get to that bed. _Did I ever allow Elaine to give me any serious advice in the matter?_ She searches frantically through her thoughts coming in fuzzy along the edges. It takes a minute but something surfaces clear as day.

 _My first time with Ban was fun and enjoyable. I felt like I didn't have to worry about a thing._

 _But will it be like that with Meliodas?_ They hardly know each other. _But there could be time for that in the future. Right now can I trust him with this?_ Her cheek tingles in remembrance of the gash she received. He didn't have to let her go.

Her spoon clanks the bottom of the bowl. Her blinks are owlish. She hadn't tasted a thing. Resolve guides her into standing. _It's now or never._

Hands shackle her wrists in an all to familiar way, pinning her hands to the table in front of her. Instead of fear, lightning thunders through her veins like white hot excitement. Lips press then latch onto her throat in slow, dragging kisses. Her breath is caught somewhere between her lungs and her heart as she inhales his smoke and woodsy scent. "You could have... escaped all along," her chuckle barely has any wind behind it.

His lips graze where neck meets shoulder and a rising heat dazes her mind. "I did say I wasn't worried about that clan of yours."

His hands begin to slide up her arms, calluses jolting every nerve ending they encounter to life. When they reach her shoulders, she feels his fingers hook over the straps and holds her breath as he tugs down. She has to move her hands to allow the dress to fall and pool around her feet. The sense of normalcy is unexpected. She expected to feel uncomfortable and nervous being coverd in only a piar of painties, but all that goes through her is a desperate wish for more. A steady tremble works over her body as the charged space between her back and his chest intensifies. She wants him pressed flush against her, but he seems determined to make her wait.

Hands smooth toasty and hot over her stomach and a gasp whispers through the air. "Oh god." The words go through her mind and she finds it in her to giggle.

She feels him smirk against her nape as his hands trace a wondrous path higher and higher. "What is it?"

Her fingertips trace the backs of his hands, winding ever so slightly around his wrists. "I doubt my mother would be pleased with me praising her right now."

Just as something hooks at her naval and tugs down at the briefest touch to the bottom of her breasts, Meliodas whirls her to face him. Her eyes are wide as he cups her cheek and sweeps a thumb over her bottom lip. His touch resonates stronger than any brush with magic she's encountered. "Then praise me instead." He pulls her down and his kiss is hot, firm, dripping with repressed need. Lips suck and press, pull and knead until she's dizzy from lack of breath. She's floating and falling all at once in the new sensation that's slid itself under her skin and taken root. One thought comes to mind as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and he pulls her to him, lightning arcing between them.

 _Has it ever felt like this before?_

His fingers are fluid down her sides, tickling across her back where they settle heavily over her backside. He grips tight and she jumps, her lips spreading around a rather breathy moan. This touch doesn't surprise her. She can feel his hunger bound to the tense muscle along his back. It's intoxicating and thrilling and she feels her nipples pebble against his chest. Their kiss turns messy when he delves his tongue into her mouth. She copies his every move, their tongues slipping and sliding in a mess of saliva that trails down the corner of her mouth. Then he breaks away only to mark a path down her jaw, her neck, and collarbone with open mouthed kisses.

Her toes curl into the ground and her back arches into him when she realizes where he's going. Her mouth runs off before she can realize where its going. "What's… uh, your favorite thing?" It seems she plans on being talkative.

Meliodas doesn't appear to mind from the hum that vibrates against the hollow of her throat. "Soft skin," a kiss, "voluptuous curves," a sinful drag of his tongue, "and long, silver hair." His palms lie flat under her wings, holding her steady as he sucks a nipple into his awaiting mouth.

Her jaw hangs open around a groan as she tangles her fingers in his wild, soft hair. Zings of pleasure travel like bubbling static downwards, settling like a dam waiting to burst. Her knees become unsteady and begins to be a rather trying task to remember to stay afloat. Every rub of skin against skin, every flick of his tongue, every graze of his teeth knocks her unsteady. His arms wrapping around her waist becomes her anchor as she rocks her hips into him while he kisses from one breast to the other and back again. It's when she gets the idea in her head to tug on his hair, tilting his head to where her lips can press against his temple, his cheek, his jaw... that she remembers his answer. "Pretty specific don't you think?"

Her tongue has darted out to taste the salt on his skin earning her a delicious rumble from his chest, when he shocks her. Abruptly lifted in the air and carried to the bed, Elizabeth squeaks when she lands with a bounce. The air stiffens with heat as his gaze pulls her in as a vortex would, his fingers carefully carding through her bangs to the back of her head where her high ponytail rests. Her hair cascades down her back in a flash then Meliodas lies her down flat. "What can I say? _I know what I like."_

There's no time wasted as he moves down her body. Lips suck pink marks against her ribs and onto her stomach, hands grip, grope, and knead flesh like he can't get enough. She twists and moans, hands moving over taught muscles, nails digging into shoulders, as her legs begin to spread, aching for what's to come. What she doesn't expect is for his tongue to leave a wet trail just under the edge of her painties. Nor can she help herself in watching the way he bites them with his teeth and drags them down her legs. It's erotic, titillating, and so _new._

When she's bare and waiting as he climbs up her legs with blazing kisses that spark up and down her spine, she pants, "What are you doing?"

Leg are pressed apart and she feels a rush of desire pulse through her as her warm slit meets the cool air. Meliodas looks up at her from under tousled bangs and that sensations intensifies into needy throbs. "I thought I'd have dessert before the main course."

She can't take her eyes away when he places his tongue where it most definitely should not go, only to feel them begin to droop when that tongue begins to move. Sounds begin to creep from her throat gradually rising as that pull from her navel becomes alight in flames. Meliodas holds her in place as his mouth works frantically over her, lewd sucks and wet licks filling the air as if he's devouring her. She'd laugh at her own joke if she weren't wound tighter than a wire.

"Oh, you're so wet," He groans rough and ardent and the vibrations do not help. Her feet press against the bed as she rocks her slit forceful against his mouth keening in relief when he meets her with a deep kiss. His comment makes her head spin. Wet? She's touched herself on occasion, but its always been quick and straight to the point. She's never been as overly wet as she is now like a dribbling dam waiting to burst.

So when his tongue delves into her and curls, she's not surprised by how fast her body begins to twitch. From head to toe she becomes a wave of fluid motion. She is astounded by how deep the sensation is. Pleasure curls and holds, ricochets and burns along her insides while she does everything in her power not to shake apart with cries of his name. It lasts minutes, hours, a lifetime before her shaky legs flop to the bed. Her breathing is rapid, her skin damp, her heart skipping, and she's never felt more alive in her life.

Meliodas' weight blankets her, one hand smoothing up to lace with hers. The contact is like embers warming in her palm. "You all right there?" There's a teasing in his words, but also a deep satisfaction that wedges between her ribs.

She opens the eyes she hadn't realized were closed intent on staring his smug face down when she notices the change in scenery. What was once an ovular room of smooth stone and yellow fire is now cloaked in violet pulsing darkness that drips from the ceiling and floats in lazy puffs. She manages a vague, "What…?"

Meliodas slants his lips over hers, dropping a hint of her own flavor like a sinful secret. "They can sense that I'm excited." He presses his hips down and she can sense it too, white hot and rigid on her belly.

Her breathing turns ragged as he grinds his hips downwards, sliding between her spread thighs. Her palm splays between his shoulder blades, wanting to feel the way her breasts slide against his chest and his muscles bunch against her stomach. Sparks shoot off from between them. The world ignites around them. And she catches the sound he makes when she draws his lower lip between hers and urges his cock lower. A little desperate, a little needy, and five parts pleading. He wants her and she has no doubts about letting him take her.

Her eyelids lower and her fingers tighten around his. Meliodas sinks into her slow, firm, and _oh._ She had no idea it would feel like _this_. It's a wall of sensation brimming inside. Everything is sensitive and hot, every twitch felt and every pulse contained. His girth grazes every nerve ending she didn't know she had and draws out every hidden desire locked within. Elizabeth sinks under a whirlpool of feeling and doesn't intend to come up anytime soon.

Her jaw is a bit loose as she struggles to hold whimpers and moans within. Legs coil around his waist and she's ecstatic at how much she feels with every press of his hips to the back of her thighs. He groans now, breathless as his sweat drips on her skin. His mouth is latched to her skin moving wherever it can reach. Her nails drag to the dip in his back as she bites into his shoulder wanting to stay this way forever. Having his cock strike deep, her insides twist with thunderous bolts, and his heady scent overwhelm her senses day in and day out. She's barely able to cling to the edge of reality as they create something entirely new.

The wetness between them grows as she squeezes him tighter and tighter, her hips jerking in time with his thrusts so the bed starts to creak. Gaze unfocused on the arcs of violet dancing through the darkness above, she decides to see if she can unleash more from him. "You must be… a novice in this area."

He humors her with a bark of laughter, his voice wrapping like velvet over her sensitive flesh as he promises, "I'll show you a novice."

Excitement laces her veins as he halts his steady pace to hook her knees over his elbows. The devilish grin is her warning. She thought she was starting to get an understanding to how sex worked. Gods above she was wrong.

Meliodas bends over her, palms flat against the mattress and slams into her like a vigorous torrent. She feels her skin steadily reddening as she silently screams, hardly able to breathe as everything contorts and compresses down to a pen point sized star within. The heat is overpowering, the pleasure all consuming. Meliodas begins to gyrate his hips as he buries herself to the hilt and something explodes. She's suddenly screaming with full bodied quakes, wet beyond belief as he finally lets her legs go. Her mind is hazy, her heartbeat pressing against her ears as pleasure takes root so deep she'd melt if she didn't have him to cling on.

Floating high up above she struggles to come down all the while feeling Meliodas kiss her cheeks and murmurs something she can't hear. Her arms weigh like lead across his shoulders as she slowly regains awareness. She can still feel the tension beneath her fingertips. He's keyed higher than before and that cock is hard to miss, wet against her thigh. Her lips find the underside of his jaw, pulling a shaky hum from him. "You didn't finish."

He hums a negative and her kisses grow fimer, more aggressive, tracing over his Adam's apple. "I want you to finish," She breathes while sliding her weight over his. His dark gaze is for once stunned as her thighs frame his hips. This merely brings a sly grin across her lips as she trails her palms up the flat plains of his torso. She's starting to feel sore, nerves over worked and muscles she hadn't known that she had becoming strained. But the need to have this over and over until she can't think past his body in hers is what drives her.

Her hand grips his cock, awed for a moment at the smooth skin and rigid power beneath. Then she rubs her slit over the legnth of him and watches as his eyelids flutter when she sinks down over him. She's full again, as she's growing accustomed to, a fluttery sensation blooming in her chest because of it. She'd never thought to climb atop a man. The fact that she was supposed to lie beneath them and take what they gave her drilled into her by all, except Elaine who insisted things were different. She'd never have tried it had Meliodas not made her feel like she could do anything.

She starts off testing the waters, rocking her hips to an invisible beat. Meliodas' hands creep along her thighs, a slight tremble being felt as he tries to keep from taking hold of her. The gesture is wonderful and makes her moan particularly loud at the brief rush it brings. But she's doing this for his sake now and starts to squeeze every time she brings herself down. His Adam's apple bobs and his chest quivers. Elizabeth didn't think she could feel hotter.

Not only rocking she begins twisting her hips, that invisible beat becoming layered frenetic pulses. He's gasping for air and his hands clutch her hips. Abruptly she wants to have his fingerprints painted into her skin and his touch branded into her soul. Silver hair wild around her face, she begs in a strained tone, _"_ _Meliodas… touch me, please."_

He sits up without a word, hands coiling behind her to grip and squeeze her backside as she shifts to her knees in order to bounce in his lap. His hands roam everywhere, grabbing, squeezing, pinching until she's practically wailing in his lap. His mouth his hot over hers when he growls, "I want them to hear how good you feel… and I want them to know who's behind it."

The thought of them being discovered is electrifying beyond her wildest imagination. She begins to flutter around him as she cries out his name. The pain and pleasure comes in sharp jolts that leave her exhausted in his arms. It's what comes moments after that burns toasty warm in her chest. He leans over her until her back hits the bed, his hips jerking as his cock pulses within. She watches the way his hair matted with sweat clings to his flushed skin, the way his face contorts and his jaw unhinges. His eyes grow unfocused almost as if he's staring into her soul and a breathy whisper brushes her ears. Her name on a bed of siken honey, a reverent praise to the gods.

 _I had no clue I'd be this blissful after my first sexual encounter._ She holds him close as he slips from her depths, their skin cooling nicely within the blanket of darkness. _But maybe it's because of Meliodas._ A contented smile fills the space between her cheeks as she allows exhaustion to pull her under, the faint feel of blankets sliding over them the last thing she recalls.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The first time after she awakens, she notices the space between her thighs feels wiped clean with care. There's also a finger trailing feather light patterns over her stomach. Meliodas' gaze drifts, across her face, drinking her in without a care, giving her the distinct notion that he's been up to it for a while.

Her cheeks tingle under a flush. "What? Do I make strange sounds when I'm asleep?"

He takes a moment to curl his fingers over the edge of her cheek and she finds herself swept up in a very tangible connection. "Quite the contrary. You're very peaceful."

His smile is a bit softer around the edges, the undercurrents of danger subdued when he looks at her. It's a far cry from the icy promise of demise he'd stared Mael down with. She's quite drawn to this side unveiled.

Taking a shaky breath, Elizabeth places a palm flat to his chest and really takes a moment to feel the thumps, the warmth, and power cradled deep within. A charge thickens the air. "You mentioned something about the darkness feeling your excitement before?" She asks while her thoughts are still coherent. Though she knows they won't be for long with the way he's looking at her.

"The shadows of my realm are their own entity that feeds life into the under world. Select demons are capable of being a conduit for darkness," he picks up her wandering fingers from his belly and lies their palms flat against each other. Not a second later she feels a shiver crawl down her arm as inky black weaves and twirls over her skin. "I'm a master." His smile is boastful and she gives a tinkling laugh at the display.

"Oh, I've gathered." Curious, she pokes where the darkness layers her skin and notices a slight disconnect of sensation, like her fingertip is disappearing into a void.

He goes on, sliding his fingers in between hers. "The shadows devour the people, as you know, for my realm's sake."

Her nod is wooden as her eyes dim a smidge.

"I noticed something during our coupling," a furrow forms between his brows and he unlaces their fingers in order to glide them over her side. "Fucking is usually just that, two people humping like animals for a good release. But you, goddess, you reached down and pulled something out of me that wanted something _more."_

Her stomach turns over in knots and her eyes are averted at the thought of their experience possibly being just sex. That's what she expects from Mael. To be flat on her back and used as a tight hole until the heirs arrive. She'd resigned herself to that, but not with Meliodas. _Did I put too much trust in him?_ Her lip becomes trapped between her teeth and would be abused further had his arm not hooked around her and drawn her body to his.

"I told you you'd work yourself up to much. That's my job," his careful tone begins to unwind the tension one bundle at a time. "Besides, you didn't let me finish. There was something raw in the air. Whether it was bliss, satisfaction, or how often you praised me—"

She smacks his shoulder indignant and amused all at once.

"The shadows took the offering of energy. Their vitality has surged quite a bit."

Elizabeth brightens like the sun, eyes wide and chest swelling with rays of hope. "Does that mean...?!"

Meliodas swoops over, capturing her lips in a slow, untamed, dominating kiss that has her wet and aching all over again. "There might be another way."

Elizabeth grabs at his shoulders, rolling him on top of her as the empty feeling within her grows to be too much. "Then we better make up for lost time." He's hot and ready, sliding in with such exquisite deliberation she's unable to hide the needy moan that fills her chest.

It's clear to her that Meliodas is just as uncertain about what's happening between them as she is. That just means they have something to figure out together.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The second time she awakens, Meliodas has cleaned her up once more and the yellow ring of fire is brighter now that the shadows have dispersed. She estimates it's been a day and a half since she was originally assigned watch duty. The unshakable urge to visit the washroom and eat compels her to climb from the cocoon of blankets and fleshy parts she and Meliodas have made despite the weariness in her limbs.

As she waits for the oven to finish concocting her meal, Elizabeth takes a gander at the sleeping prince. She's been doing a lot of that lately, but something specific about him had caught her attention. Wandering closer she peers at his left bicep where a coil of obsidian resides. At first glance, she'd assumed it was just the darkness that clings to his being. But she's seen details. Fins, claws, teeth. A Chinese dragon spirals his bicep.

Dragging her finger over the brand, her mind becomes alight with curiosity. What is the reason behind it?

The oven pulses and she goes to collect the bowls, a melodic hum winding through the air.

"I could get used to waking up to this," a voice gruff with sleep nearly startles her enough to drop a fork.

A raised eyebrow is sent his way as she places a hand over her bare hip. "Oh hush up and come eat, demon."

His smirk is toothy. "Yes ma'am."

She laughs despite herself, feeling more in tuned with herself than she ever has before. The meal gives off a hearty smell, bringing forth her ravenous appetite. Their chairs sit close to one another with their thighs practically brushing. More than once she has to stop herself from placing a hand over his knee. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she winds up studying the way he eats. He's regal, poised and favors his left hand. Another detail added to the list of things she's discovered.

They eat in silence and when their bowls are nearly empty she can't help but ask, "What's your favorite meal?"

"Dragon," be doesn't skip a beat.

Another tiny puzzle piece slides into place. "Let's see, you like dragon meat, you're branded with one as well, what else to round it off?" She wonders while counting off her fingers.

He leans towards her and his gaze strikes deep like a thousand flames. "And I'm a dragon in bed."

She blinks several times then a jovial laugh overtakes her. "How would I even know that, Meliodas?" Giggles continue to bubble up as she rises to take the dishes to the basin. A dragon in bed? What would that even be like?

She's released the clanking dishes when his familiar grip tugs her back to the table he wastes no time in bending her over. Her heart leaps and lodges in her throat and her wings flutter.

"I can show you if you want," his voice grates low right beside her ear and a bolt of molten head jumps between her thighs. "That is if you're up to it?"

His fingers work through her folds in rough demanding strokes that leave her shaking before him. How can she tell him that she wants him in her always? That her body's sore, but she craves the ache if it means his cock is plowing her to heights unknown? That she can't get enough of him? How she would gladly forgo sleep in order to squeeze him in deeper and deeper until she can't tell where he ends and she begins? So much to convey and all that comes out is a raspy plea of, _"Please."_

Her hips are held in a bruising grip, then his cock is slammed into her quivering body.

By the time she's amassed several orgasms, she's also learned that a dragon is relentless in bed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The third time she awakens, she's not all there.

She's certain she's in a pocket of empty space, able to think, able to breathe, able to feel a chilly layer over her flesh. She sees nothing no matter how hard she tries and sound comes through a lengthy tunnel. Despite all of this Elizabeth doesn't panic. His voice attempts to reach out to her, soft and uncertain like a doe's first steps. There's a burning determination there as well that has her fighting to hear more.

 _"...a reason... you... goddess... let them..."_

But she knows she's missing large chunks with no way of knowing how to fill in the gaps. Just when her calm begins to give way to a budding frustration, her vision returns fully as does her hearing. And after taking a glance at her surroundings, Elizabeth would give anything to disappear into the shadows once more.

Across _Zeta_ , the containment cube is gone and in its place are several guards, some with swords, others poised to cast magical attacks. Mael stands at the head of the pack, face flushed a ruddy fuchsia, his body nearly hunched forward and unable to contain his rage. She spies her dress crumpled to the floor where it's stayed since being peeled from her body and her panties tossed not too far from it.

For a moment it doesn't feel like she's breathing, the air entering and fleeing her lungs too fast for her to absorb. She hadn't considered the consequences for being intimate with Meliodas. Awareness had teased the edge of her mind when Meliodas told her not to hold back and let herself be heard. But she never once thought that the bubble they'd made for themselves there would be intruded upon by reality. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Only learning more about Meliodas and discovering new ways their bodies could connect had mattered.

Her tactician training may as well have been all for nothing. She should have known Mael would come after a certain amount of time. This was all some scheme to make her feel validated. She was supposed to give up and ask someone else to take over. And when that time didn't arrive, he must've grown suspicious. She was blinded by emotion, by this new connection, by doing something for _herself_ and being warmed from the inside out in return to make clear decisions. And now there's a price to pay. A burning knot sits in the back of her throat making her unable to swallow back her tears.

"Any attacks and your precious princess will be burned to ashes," the tone is an acidic hiss brimming with malice. She almost doesn't recognize it as Meliodas.

Her eyes round as she realizes her oversight. Though she has no idea how such a thing occurred. Meliodas stands a stark contrast to Mael—back to her, perfectly erect, muscles steeled like a viper planning its strike. His very presence overwhelms the room like a lethal threat daring one to move. She's only able to drag her gaze away when she notices the darkness holding her from the mouth down, and Elaine hovering to her left with something akin to worry and sympathy in those golden eyes.

She knows right then that Meliodas is putting on a show.

 _"You have forced yourself upon our princess, veil beast! The price is your life!"_ Mael's roar pierces through the air as the room begins to rumble right down to her bones.

Her stomach drops, forgotten, down to her toes.

Meliodas' fingers curl like claws over her body. "One cooked princess, coming right up."

Before an inkling of doubt can surface, she hears his voice echo through her mind.

 _Scream_ , he says and she does.

There's no apparent reason she lets out muffled shrieks other than his command. It's like she's viewing herself through a sheet of glass, unable to interact or rather put a stop to this whole charade. It takes a beat for her to put together that it's the shadows' doing. Meliodas is a master of them after all.

The room stops vibrating with power as Mael hazards a step forward, not daring to cross the invisible divide."Stop this instant!"

Instead Meliodas gradually lowers his hand dragging out her apparent torment until she's able to fall silent with heavy breaths. Her throat is a bit raw. "Now then, I'll be taking my leave. My shadows need satisfaction too, you know." He makes a mocking bow, "Thank you for gifting me the service of your princess. She was quite the pleasure."

Elizabeth can solely move her eyes blinking rapidly to clear her vision of tears. Then feeling starts to creep down her body as the smoky binding fades. Time races faster than she can catch as Meliodas' lips find hers soft, gentle, and all too fleeting. Mael's sword cuts through the space in front of her, but Meliodas has already gone.

She doesn't even flinch, her body frozen in a raw display of despair. One tear, falls, then another, until she's placed a hand over her mouth to withhold her broken sounds. That kiss had conveyed two things.

 _Stay strong._

 _Goodbye_.

Mael's sword clatters to the ground as he goes for the blanket to wrap around her, but Elaine is faster. Golden flecks dance all around her, cleaning and clothing her and transporting her to her chambers. Elaine sits right beside her watching her and waiting.

The safety catch within her had worn away without her notice. "Why would he do that? _Why would he...?"_ She dissolves into a sobbing fit that her fairy godmother holds with infinite warmth and understanding.

"The answer's simple, sweetie. I couldn't read that demon's heart, but for a split second, when he kissed you... All I saw was a wish for your safety and happiness."

This guts her, sending her speech blubbering, as she clings to the silky threads of Elaine's dress. "He made m-me seem innocent, b-but I... I wanted it as much as he did. _I want him!_ That stupid, insufferable, humorous, charming, demon!"

"I know... I know. It'll be okay, Elizabeth," Elaine brushes a hands over silver hair.

 _But it won't be,_ Elizabeth concludes. Not with Mael out for blood, her mother's wrath to come, her future wedding on the horizon, and Meliodas a gaping hole in her life. There's no way things could possibly be okay again.

After a time, Elaine's hands slide over her shoulder blades before grasping at her shoulders. Space is created between them and Elizabeth is treated to the steady gaze of her fairy godmother. Those golden eyes are empathetic and grounding, but there's also an edge of expectation within them.

Elizabeth takes in a shaky breath, then another and another. All her turmoil, her confusion, and hurt are compressed into a glass jar then stored somewhere in the back of her mind to be dealt with later. Her insides feel scrubbed raw and hollow. Her spirit a little colder, her thoughts clearer, and her hands unshaken as they wipe her face clear of tears.

A wind gathers in gentle currents causing pale golden locks to sway to and fro. Elizabeth watches the way Elaine's eyes burn bright like amber suns and feels a buzz run across her skin as magic builds and builds. She knows what's about to happen before Elaine presses her palms together and the wind morphs into powerful gales.

 _"Zephyr's Pulse."_

At those words, a wave of energy sweeps outwards and the winds come to a halt. Elizabeth observes the sluggish way everything begins to move around them.

"Elizabeth, you know my power is limited," Elaine begins, sage and regal as ever. "I can only delay time for so long which means you must make a decision on what to wish for." Elaine pulls her palms apart and a stick of rich wood and pink carvings is grasped in her right hand-a piece of the Sacred Tree she recalls being told once.

Very few are given the grace of a fairy godmother. The Sacred Tree is the one who decides based on the feel of one's soul. Elizabeth's soul had been a very bright one, destined to be apart of something great. But it was frigid within and fragmented in worrisome ways. Thus Elaine was granted a charge after seven hundred years of life. Elizabeth can still remember the searing scorn her mother held towards Elaine-and still does-at her presence fueling the idea that Elizabeth is an imperfect heir. Perhaps that's why she's always fought so hard to prove herself to her clan.

She curls her fingers deep into her palms as a hot feeling builds in her chest. _This is more than just proving myself to my people. This is about saving innocents and my brief moment of freedom cannot effect that._ "Elaine, my time with Meliodas could lead to war. So that has to change."

Her low unwavering tone causes Elaine to raise an eyebrow. "If it's within my power... What do you want me to do?"

Elizabeth rises to her feet, feeling almost weightless in the suspension of time. She has the perfect wish in mind and after, she'll head to the mid world in search of a way to fuel the darkness more than she and Meliodas were able to on their own. She speaks her wish, careful and concise and from the proud grin Elaine casts her way, Elizabeth is certain her wish will come true. However, there's something uncertain behind golden eyes that she can't quite decipher.

The ribbon of colors that whirls outwards from the twirl of Eliane's wand recaptures her attention and faster than a blink a sensation like sunshine and the first summer's breeze courses over her. Then it's gone and her feet feel tethered to the ground once more as time resumes its hectic trek onwards. Elizabeth brings her arms around Elaine in a tight, grateful embrace. "Thank you," she breathes against long blond locks.

Elaine holds on just as tight like a warm blanket of reassurance. "Don't mention it, sweetie. Now come on! I certainly don't want to be left here when Mael inevitably barges in," Elaine takes her hands and raises the other skywards. "We can recoup in the Fairy King's Forest before you set out on your search."

Elizabeth has no objections and simply allows herself to feel the changing tides within the air as a vortex of golden specks whisks them away.


End file.
